L'amour d'un père
by DorianFF
Summary: Où Gabriel est le père d'Harry Potter et le récupère de chez les Dursley avant la lettre. Où Dumbledore est un manipulateur, mais avec de bonnes intentions. Histoire écrite en vers libres.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Avant de commencer, rapide présentation : c'est une histoire en vers, sans vrai respect des pieds, césures, etc… mais ça aurait pris trop de temps, donc il n'y a que des rimes, allitérations, assonances, etc… Du vers libre au final.  
**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : LES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES APPARTIENNENT A LEURS AUTEURS RESPECTIFS. Seule cette histoire m'appartient :).**

 **Donc voici le …**

 **Prologue**

Le monde tourne et tourne sans s'interrompre,

Tout comme l'amour est un fil qu'on ne peut rompre,

Telles sont les vérités qu'Harry s'apprête à exposer

Sans que nul ne sût l'augurer avant le messager,

Qui, le premier, amorça les événements annoncés

Par l'Éternel ou celui par qui il voulut s'exprimer.

Une triste soirée, oh triste comme on ne put faire plus triste

Une funeste soirée qui eut vu se lamenter même le Christ.

Un enfant dont le destin allait transformer son univers,

Engendré d'un père céleste et d'une mère de la terre,

Se vit privé d'une enfance sans en avoir fait l'instance,

Devant attendre le retour de son angélique paternel,

Qui, bien qu'aimant et puissant dut retourner à l'Éternel.

Attendant le divin moment où père et fils auront enfin la chance

D'à nouveau se revoir, Gabriel plaça toutes ses ambitions

Dans la quête de retrouver la situation de son héritier.

Contre bon sens, chez sa tante, Harry fut placé,

Mais après neuf mois de janvier, le Seigneur usa son éon,

Et au seuil de la maison, Gabriel réclama son descendant,

À maintes reprises, on le lui refusa, et le Messager,

Face à un tel acharnement, décida finalement,

Que si son fils, encore une fois, lui fut refusé,

De ses ravisseurs, leur peau devra rester.

 **NdA :**

 **Le rythme de parution de ce Xover sera … quand j'aurais le temps D**

 **En effet, j'ai d'autres projets, le lycée, etc… donc le temps alloué à ce Xover sera simplement le temps qu'il me restera après tout ça, voilou ;).  
**

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter, les conseils sont TOUJOURS bons à prendre ;).**


	2. Chapitre I

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : LES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES APPARTIENNENT A LEURS AUTEURS RESPECTIFS. Seule cette histoire m'appartient :).**

 **Chapitre Premier**

Depuis neuf ans, triste, il est resté,

Depuis cinq ans, il se vit refusé,

Sa pitance, son enfance sacrée,

De son innocence, peu est resté.

Et sa vie, depuis, s'est remplie d'ennui,

De tâches ménagères sans sursis.

« Mais quand sortirais-je de cet enfer ?

Qui me sortira donc de ces fers ? »

Se lamentait-il souvent le soir,

Sans lumière à son désespoir.

Tous les soirs, seuls bonheurs, dans son placard,

Où la solitude devient espoir,

Il se prit à rêver, d'un père aimant,

D'être soustrait à son oncle blessant,

De caresses, de douces berceuses,

De ces parents aimants et prévenants,

De ce père avec ces ailes peureuses,

Effrayé de faire tomber l'enfant,

S'imaginait-il souvent le soir,

Sans lumière à son désespoir.

Depuis cinq jours déjà un étranger,

Semblant vouloir, sans complexes, l'aborder,

Se fit connaître aux membres du foyer.

Ainsi Gabriel fit en lui mouvoir,

Une imperceptible lueur d'espoir.

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

 **Hey, voilà le premier « chapitre ». J'espère qu'il vous a plus …**

 **Les commentaires font toujours plaisir et je suis ouvert à toute question, donc n'hésitez pas ).**

 **Je vous invite à lire et relire les vers plusieurs fois pour saisir l'intégralité de ce que je veux dire. Ce serait dommage que vous soyez perdu plus tard car vous n'avez pas compris un point, non ?**

 **Objectif de publication du prochain chapitre : fin de semaine.**


	3. Chapitre II

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : LES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES APPARTIENNENT A LEURS AUTEURS RESPECTIFS. Seule cette histoire m'appartient :).**

 **Chapitre Second**

À la quatrième journée de janvier,

Gabriel, n'ayant toujours point cédé,

Aux refus persistants de ces êtres malveillants,

Se mit les menacer, ostensiblement,

De retirer toute âme à leur enfant,

Dont déjà le poids important,

Enlevait peu à peu ses ans.

L'intimidation provoqua la peur,

Et par conséquent la colère du père,

Ayant fait trembler les mers,

Et qui répondit sans honneur

« Si vous osez toucher à mon fils,

Je vous jure que vous prierez que je puisse

En un geste, vous occire,

Et sitôt de vous expédier auprès de votre sire,

Pour vous épargner la torture,

À laquelle nul n'oserait vous soumettre… »

« Et de raison puisqu'à ma seule volonté,

Des civilisations entières ont plié,

Et je déclare qu'il en est assez,

Et que si mon fils m'est une fois de plus refusé

Je ferais de votre maisonnée,

Ce que d'Atlantis en est resté ! »

« Et où croyez-vous aller avec vos menaces,

Partez, avant que je ne vous chasse

Jusqu'aux recoins de la paroisse,

Et que vous n'en puissiez croire votre poisse. »

« À qui croyez-vous parler pauvre humain ?

Qui d'entre nous croyez-vous,

Peut détruire des villes d'un geste de main ?

Qui d'entre nous croyez-vous,

À vu, se faire et défaire gloires, alliances et patries ?

Moi, nul ne le nie.

Et si l'on ne me laisse reprendre ma chair,

Alors violence je saurais me faire,

Et je ne peux, malgré toutes mes volontés,

Vous affirmez si vous y survivrez.

Alors si à la vie vous tenez,

Laissez-moi voir mon héritier. »

« Non, jamais on ne laissera,

Cet impertinent s'en tirer comme ça !

Et quant à vos menaces, seront-elles suivies d'actes ?

J'en doute. Partez maintenant avant que je ne sorte ma batte ! »

Gabriel se sentant hors de lui,

Usa sa grâce pour écarter l'idiot,

Et sa femme qui,

Non loin, tentait un embargo,

Et finalement découvrit,

L'endroit où son garçon passa ses nuits.

Son enfant était assis là,

Le regardant comme il ne le devrait pas,

Effrayé, terrorisé, et soulagé,

« Qui êtes-vous, étranger ? »

« Celui avec qui ton enfance aurait dû être passée.

On m'appela par beaucoup de noms,

Mais je viens ici en Gabriel, le messager,

Et en James Potter, le père qu'en toute raison

Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. »

Harry répondit alors par l'embrassade,

Et fit part de son état d'âme.

« Où était tu, quand j'avais besoin d'aide ?

Quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime ? »

« Mon Père le tout-puissant,

Ayant besoin de ma personne,

Fut, malheureusement,

La raison de cet atermoiement.

Mais maintenant l'heure sonne,

Et nous devons partir,

Avant que ces faux martyrs,

Aient l'idée de nous retenir. »

Alors il prit la main de l'enfant,[i]

Déploya ses ailes par sa grâce,

S'envola à travers le firmament,

Et finalement, rentra à sa résidence.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Le plus long texte en vers jamais écrit par moi D**

 **Ce sera normalement le style que vous devriez vous attendre pour la suite de l'histoire. :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

[i]


	4. Chapitre III

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : LES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES APPARTIENNENT A LEURS AUTEURS RESPECTIFS. Seule cette histoire m'appartient :).**

 **Chapitre Troisième**

Arrivé à l'emplacement,

Gabriel dit à son enfant :

« Ici tu habiteras quelques ans.

Je dois t'expliquer, maintenant,

La raison de mon exil interminable.

As-tu déjà oui dire de la Bible ? »

« J'eus effectivement eu vent de cet ouvrage,

Je n'y vois pourtant pas ce qui pourrait calmer mon outrage. »

« La raison est que je suis un ange du seigneur,

Et que peu importent mes malheurs,

Je dois suivre sa volonté,

Et répondre à mon devoir de messager.

Mais je ne me suis pas proprement présenté,

Je suis Gabriel, l'archange des messagers,

Ange du seigneur, et Loki le farceur,

Dieu du nord des tours en tous genres. »

« Mais ma mère était-elle bien fille d'Adam ?

Comment une pareille union put acquérir de Dieu son consentement ?

Suis-je donc un Nephilim, une abomination,

Que paradis et enfer cherchent à supprimer le nom ? »

« Ta mère Lily, était bien fille d'Adam,

Quant au consentement du seigneur,

Il a, depuis bien longtemps,

Quitté le paradis par douleur.

En effet, depuis la chute de Lucifer,

Nombre de mes frères guerroyèrent.

Oh quelle triste instance,

Que lorsqu'il me demanda de faire part de son absence

À mon immense fratrie.

Lorsque ma grâce m'a fui,

Cette triste nuit,

Elle fut rappelée à lui,

Et, par magnanimité,

Il l'a recomposé,

Me donnant un nouveau souffle.

Il voulait qu'après que de ma nouvelle grâce il m'insuffle,

J'aille récupérer certains de ses effets,

Qui pour certains avait un certain attrait,

Mais qui pouvaient précipiter

La fin de l'humanité.

Il me fit aussi savoir

Que peu importe mon devoir,

Si je voulais avoir un enfant,

Il me donnerait son consentement,

Pour qu'après avoir exécuté ses volontés,

Je puisse récupérer mon héritier. »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler,

Sur les pommettes du sorcier,

Qui répondit

« Je ne peux que te pardonner,

Si tout s'est passé comme tu l'as prononcé. »

Et qui dans ses bras prit,

Le père aimant dont il avait rêvé,

Toutes ces nuits, sur son oreiller.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des choses à faire, mais le voilà ce chapitre ^^.**

 **Durant les vacances, il y aura une pause sur cette fic, puisque je me concentrerais sur la traduction et mes autres projets inachevés ).**

 **Oh, et est-ce que vous aimez la couverture ? Je l'ai faite en vectoriel D.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : LES ŒUVRES ORIGINALES APPARTIENNENT A LEURS AUTEURS RESPECTIFS. Seule cette histoire m'appartient :).**

 **Chapitre Quatrième**

« Mon enfant,

Il faut que je te raconte quelques événements.

Ta mère était une sorcière, Harry,

Et par héritage tu l'es aussi.

Il y a quelques années,

Un monstre s'est élevé,

Utilisant la magie noire comme une alliée,

Et ainsi forma une armée.

Ta mère et moi, l'avions combattu,

Mais utiliser mes pouvoirs, je ne pus.

Il tenta de nombreuses fois de nous faire tomber,

Nous qui l'empêchions de tous nous massacrer.

Mais cette triste nuit d'octobre,

Il tenta de détruire toute fibre

De notre famille, envoyant ta mère au ciel,

Et moi à l'éternel.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta

De s'en prendre à toi,

Ton angélique héritage se révéla,

Et de justesse te sauva.

Et te voici,

Mon enfant chéri,

Au point ou change ta vie.

Plus jamais tu ne vivras dans la nuit. »

Puis Gabriel étreignit Harry,

Sa lueur dans la nuit.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Très court, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un cadeau de noël ) (Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'écrire ça durant les vacs).**

 **Donc voilà ce qui est prévu pour le chapitre suivant :**

 **Récit de l'année suivant ces événements + arrivée lettre de Poudlard.**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes avec votre famille.**

 **Cette histoire va bientôt dépasser les 1 000 visites, merci pour ça, vous êtes géniaux D (Mon cadeau de noël pour moi : 3).**

 **Mais vous savez ce qui serait encore plus génial ? Ce serait que vous me donniez votre avis dessus, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous aimez moins (ou pas), qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez, etc ).**

 **Enfin bref, de gros bisous, passez de bonnes fêtes avec votre famille :).**


End file.
